metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Prisoners (Backup, Back Down)
In 1984, there were several prisoners that were being held in Afghanistan. Vile Buffalo (Cybernetics Specialist) Vile Buffalo was being transferred from Yakho Oboo Supply Outpost to somewhere beyond Wakh Sind Barracks via a 4x4 with three armed Soviet soldiers when Venom Snake had intercepted the vehicle and rescued the prisoner. After rescue, Vile Buffalo informed Venom Snake of a hidden vehicle staging area at Yakho Oboo Supply Outpost.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Miller: Boss, that prisoner we rescued provided some intel. We now know the location of a hidden enemy staging area. Check it on your iDroid.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Vile Buffalo: Thank you... You saved my life... This might help you out. I saw enemy vehicles here. It's some secret - it was all hush-hush. Killer Hedgehog (Electrospinning Specialist) Killer Hedgehog had escaped Soviet custody at Lamar Khaate Palace. The prisoner was being pursued by four soviet soldiers through a canyon when Venom Snake had rescued him. He informed Venom Snake that the guerrillas had been planning the attack for weeks and that the Soviets were planning to counter it with a new weapon.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Killer Hedgehog: You're... the legend, aren't you? The guerrillas were planning this... assault for weeks. Right now they should all be off attacking a Soviet frontline base. Apparently the Soviets are going to deploy some new weapon. They say that once it's in service, the guerrillas don't have a hope. This is their last chance. One battle to change the course of history... Your actions can change the future... Ashen Platypus (Drug Developer) She was being held in a Soviet prison cell at Wakh Sind Barracks when she was rescued by Venom Snake. Spunky Crocodile He was being held in a Soviet prison cell at Lamar Khaate Palace when he was rescued by Venom Snake. Yakho Oboo Supply Outpost Escapee A prisoner that was escaping Soviet custody southward through the creek by the Yakho Oboo Supply Outpost.It is implied that this prisoner was being held at Yakho Oboo as he is the only escapee located near the outpost and was fleeing southward through the adjacent creek. Black Harrier An escaped prisoner that was found wandering the desert near Lamar Khaate Palace. Behind the scenes Of the six prisoners in the mission, only Vile Buffalo and Killer Hedgehog play important roles either in the story or in the mission. The others, skillsets aside, are either unremarkable or are just generic characters. Stats Other information The female prisoner wandering through the desert may eventually be run over by a MBT if the Soviets call in vehicle reinforcements. The Yakho Oboo Supply Outpost Escapee is a randomly generated prisoner. Also, the route they take will eventually lead them to a point where they will stop and lay down on some ground at the edge of the map boundary of the creek, but if the player passes near the prisoner while they're walking through water and do not cut the rope binding their hands, they will continue laying down in the water until they drown. Even though the Prisoners were strongly implied to be Afghani (or in the case of Vile Buffalo, Russian), the POWs all spoke English while being interacted with. Notes and references Category:Diamond Dogs Category:The Phantom Pain Characters